vampirediariesfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Hayley Marshall-Kenner
Hayley Marshall nacida como Andrea Labonair es un personaje principal de The Originals. Apareció primero en The Vampire Diaries, como una mujer lobo, hasta que en The Originals, se convierte en una híbrida. Hayley es la madre de la primera híbrida nacida naturalmente, Hope, la hija que tuvo con el Híbrido Original Niklaus Mikaelson. Se casó con Jackson Kenner y es la reina de la manada de lobos Media Luna. Nació como Andrea Labonair en Nueva Orleans en una de las dos familias gobernantes de la manada de lobos, cuando sus padres fueron asesinados, Marcel Gerard pudo sacarla de la cuidad. Fue adoptada por una familia humana, pero la echaron después de que hubiera matado por primera vez y se haya transformado en la luna llena. Cuando esto ocurrió se dedicó a viajar y en algún momento conoció a Atticus Shane, quien prometió una reunión de ella con sus padres fallecidos a cambio de su ayuda con una serie de sacrificios para un ritual. Conoció a Tyler Lockwood y lo ayudó a romper el vínculo señorial que tenía con Klaus y por quien viajó a a Mystic Falls buscando Tyler y comenzó a ayudar a romper los lazos señoriales de algunos de otros híbridos de Klaus con el fin de sacrificarlos. Después de esta revelación, ella huyó de la ciudad y comenzó a trabajar con Katherine Pierce. Sin embargo, Katherine envió a Will a matar a Hayley cuando ella había dejado de serle de utilidad. Klaus llega antes de que Will cumpla su cometido, la salva y se convierten en aliados, Hayley bebe de más y termina durmiendo con Klaus. Cuando Hayley se está vistiendo Klaus alcanza a ver una marca de nacimiento que le interesa y le comenta que esa peculiar marca la había visto en un linaje de lobos que conoció antes. Esto origina que se dirija a investigar sus orígenes, que la llevan a Nueva Orleans. Ahí conoce a las hermanas Jane-Anne y Sophie Deveraux, quien detecta que espera un hijo de Klaus. Las hermanas Deveraux planean utilizarla para que los hermanos Mikaelson ayuden a las brujas a derrotar a Marcel y que se complete el ritual de la Cosecha. Se hizo cercana a la Familia Mikaelson, con su relación de amistad-odio con Klaus, formando una fuerte amistad con Rebekah, y empezando un tipo de romance con Elijah. Fue raptada por el aquelarre de las brujas cuando estaba a punto de dar a luz, la llevaron a la iglesia de Santa Ana, donde dio a luz una bebé saludable y quien sería la primera híbrida natural, cuando la sostuvo por primera vea, Monique Deveraux asesinó a Hayley, para después llevarse a la bebé hasta el lugar donde la sacrificarían por ordenes de la abuela partera de Hope, Esther. Sin embargo, como la sangre de Hope corría por las venas de su madre, convirtió a Hayley en un híbrido, con ayuda de Klaus y Elijah fue tras las brujas que raptaron a su bebé, las asesinaron y recuperaron a Hope. Con la intención de proteger a su bebé y cumplir la promesa que le hizo, decide junto con Klaus que Rebekah cuide de Hope durante un tiempo, para mantenerla a salvo y poder hacer de Nueva Orleans un lugar seguro para su hija. Después de seis meses apartada de Hope, por fin se reunió con ella. Cuando Hayley piensa que con Klaus, Hope no está segura, trata de llevársela, pero falla, por lo que Klaus le quita a su hija y le indica a Dahlia que la maldiga a ella y al resto de la manada de la Media Luna como castigo por tratar de quitarle a Hope de su lado. Hayley es liberada de la maldición por Davina Claire seis meses después y se reúne con su hija. Hayley y Klaus pelean, después Hayley toma a su hija y se muda a un apartamento con Hope y Jackson para empezar una nueva vida. Hayley es miembro de la Familia Labonair, y pariente de la Familia Mikaelson por parte de su hija. Vida Temprana Nació como Andrea Labonair el 6 de junio de 1991, en Nueva Orleans, Luisiana, en la Familia Labonair. La Familia Labonair era uno de las dos familia aristócratas que reinaban la manada de Luna Creciente, que a su vez dirigía el Barrio Francés. Cuando era una bebé fue prometida a Jackson, el heredero de la segunda familia de la realeza lobuna, con el fin de unir los dos linajes. Poco después de su nacimiento, sus padres fueron asesinados por su propia gente, más tarde fue revelado que fue el abuelo de Jackson. Marcel Gerard -líder de los vampiros y un viejo conocido de sus padres- la encontró en su cuna. La tomó y la protegió (siguiendo su regla sobre los niños). Después le preguntó a la bruja Brynne Deveraux, poseída por Céleste Dubois, que maldijera a los lobos para detenerlos, pero se "apiadó" de Andrea. En lugar de quedarse con ella para su propio beneficio, se la dio al padre Kieran para que le encontrara un hogar, Andrea fue adoptada por otra familia, y fue nombrada como Hayley Marshall, sin saber sobre su pasado y su gen lobuno. Ella activó su maldición lobuna cuando estaba borracha en un viaje en barco y accidentalmente mató a alguien. Se transformó por primera vez en la sala de sus padres adoptivos, después de causar estragos en la casa, la echaron de la casa cuando tenía 13 años. Hayley ha estado sola desde entonces, ocasionalmente uniéndose a manadas pero nunca quedándose por demasiado tiempo. Tiene una marca en su espalda, que luce como una luna creciente que ella asumió que era solo una marca de nacimiento. A través de la serie The Vampire Diaries Temporada Cuatro Hayley se pone marcha para encontrar a Tyler cuando se entera por parte de uno de los híbridos de Klaus, que era de una manada que ambos dirigía, hablan sobre protegerlo así que ella sorprende a Tyler cuando aparece en su casa sin avisar, cosa que a Tyler claramente le pone feliz. Mientras ellos hablan, Hayley menciona que ayudó a Tyler a romper su vínculo señorial. Ella lo regaña por haberle mentir sobre su verdadera identidad; al parecer, le había dicho que vivía en un parque de casas rodantes en Florida. Hayley parece estar molesta por esto, pero lo perdona rápidamente. Cuando Caroline aparece y Tyler deja la habitación para hablar con ella, Hayley conoce a Klaus quien aparece para hablar con ella. Klaus oye la conversación de Tyler y Caroline y Tyler dice una excusa para quedarse en casa, sin mencionar a Hayley. Klaus asume que Tyler y Hayley tienen una aventura, algo que Hayley no niega. Cuando Tyler regresa ve que Hayley ya no está y Klaus le dice que se fue. Klaus entonces especula que Tyler y Hayley tuvieron relaciones, a pesar de que no ha sido confirmado. Tyler dejó solamente a Klaus cuando cree que solamente están hablando para distraerlo del plan de Tyler para romper los vínculos señoriales de los otros híbridos. Apariciones The Vampire Diaries Temporada 4 *''The Rager'' *''The Killer'' *''We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes'' *''My Brother’s Keeper'' *''We’ll Always Have Bourbon Street'' *''O Come, All Ye Faithful'' *''Bring It On'' *''The Originals'' Temporada 7 *''Moonlight on the Bayou'' (indirectamente mencionada) The Originals Temporada 1 *''Always and Forever'' *''House of the Rising Son'' *''Tangled Up In Blue'' *''Girl in New Orleans'' *''Sinners and Saints'' *''Fruit of the Poisoned Tree'' *''Bloodletting'' *''The River in Reverse'' *''Reigning Pain in New Orleans'' *''The Casket Girls'' *''Après Moi, Le Déluge'' *''Dance Back from the Grave'' *''Crescent City'' *''Long Way Back From Hell'' *''Le Grand Guignol'' *''Farewell to Storyville'' *''Moon Over Bourbon Street'' *''The Big Uneasy'' *''An Unblinking Death'' *''A Closer Walk With Thee'' *''The Battle of New Orleans'' *''From a Cradle to a Grave'' Temporada 2 *''Rebirth'' *''Alive and Kicking'' *''Every Mother's Son'' *''Live and Let Die'' *''Red Door'' *''Wheel Inside the Wheel'' *''Chasing the Devil’s Tail'' *''The Brothers That Care Forgot'' *''The Map of Moments'' *''Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire'' *''Brotherhood of the Damned'' *''Sanctuary'' *''The Devil is Damned'' *''I Love You, Goodbye'' *''They All Asked For You'' *''Save My Soul'' *''Exquisite Corpse'' *''Night Has A Thousand Eyes'' *''When the Levee Breaks'' *''City Beneath The Sea'' *''Fire with Fire'' *''Ashes to Ashes'' Temporada 3 *''For the Next Millennium'' *''You Hung the Moon'' *''I’ll See You in Hell or New Orleans'' *''A Walk on the Wild Side'' *''The Axeman's Letter'' *''Beautiful Mistake'' *''Out of the Easy'' *''The Other Girl in New Orleans'' *''Savior'' *''A Ghost Along the Mississippi'' *''Wild at Heart'' *''Dead Angels'' *''Heart Shaped Box'' *''A Streetcar Named Desire'' *''An Old Friend Calls'' *''Alone with Everybody'' *''Behind the Black Horizon'' *''The Devil Comes Here and Sighs'' *''3x19'' *''3x20'' *''3x21'' }} Ver También Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Hombre Lobo Categoría:Personaje Femenino Categoría:Personaje en The Originals Categoría:Protagonistas Categoría:Personajes de la Temporada Uno de The Originals Categoría:Personajes de la Temporada Dos de The Originals Categoría:Personajes de la Temporada Tres de The Originals Categoría:Vampiros Categoría:Antagonistas Categoría:Personajes de la Temporada 4 de The Vampire Diaries Categoría:Familia Labonair Categoría:Supernatural Categoría:Residentes de Nueva Orleans